Petite Soirée
by CamORiley
Summary: Aucune idée de description, je vous invite à cliqué sur ma fanfict pour en savoir plus. Pepperony encore et toujours, classé M vous êtes prévenus.


**Hey ! :) Me revoilà, j'espère avoir été plus vite que la dernière fois pour vous emmener cette nouvelle fanfic'.**

**Je tenais pas commencer à remercier _Deadpool-rules_, _marionNCISlove_, _pep's_ et _Oriane_ pour leur reviews sur ma précédente histoire, cela m'a fait comme toujours très plaisir de vous lire :) **

**Pour celle la comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai aucune idée de description, les 3/4 de l'explication est dans le titre et le quart restant est expliqué par le classement M. Je voulais à la base la mettre comme une suite à _"Le début commence toujours par une première"_ mais finalement je l'ai mise comme un One-Shot car on peut la lire sans avoir lut ce que j'ai écris avant (mais je vous invite toujours à la faire).**

**Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon je vous jure que cela ferait longtemps qu'on aurait du Pepperony dans les comics).**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

20 heures. La belle rousse rentre enfin chez elle, ou du moins dans la villa de son compagnon.

Comme depuis maintenant un bon moment, elle rentrait épuisée de sa journée. Il faut dire qu'avant elle ne passait que son temps à courir après son patron pour obtenir sa signature ou lui rappeler son emploi du temps. Ils étaient deux pour tenir l'entreprise et avaient inconsciemment mis en place un système de répartition des tâches qui convenaient plus ou moins aux deux parties.

Mais aujourd'hui, Pepper était seule. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le comportement ''feignant'' de Tony pour le travail. A l'âge de 21 ans, il a dû apprendre à gérer clients, réunions interminables et congrès ennuyant, tout en continuant d'innover et révolutionner le monde.  
Normal donc qu'il est très vite appris à déléguer.

Si Pepper n'avait pas été si naïve, elle aurait peut être réfléchis un peu plus avant de signer pour devenir CEO de Stark Industrie. Mais après tout, elle était devenue l'une des femmes les plus importantes des États Unis en étant à la tête d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays et avait même fini par décrocher le cœur de son ancien patron. Alors, pourquoi devrait elle se plaindre ? Peut être car sa vie personnelle est clairement influencée par sa vie professionnelle … Comme depuis toujours en faîte.

3 semaines maintenant qu'elle rentrait du travail et prenait bien souvent directement la direction de sa chambre à coucher, sans réellement prendre le temps de voir son petit ami. Tony travaillait toujours pour Stark Industrie. Il était l'actionnaire majoritaire, il était donc consultant au niveau de la direction, il s'était donné ce nom lui-même, il semblait que cela le fasse rire. Mais il était aussi revenu à son premier amour : la science. Il était maintenant directeur du département des recherches et innovations de son ancienne entreprise, il gérait tous les projets de A à Z, pour le plus grand bonheur de Pepper qui n'y comprenant absolument rien, se voyait très mal s'en occuper. Et même s'il passait 90 % de son temps à ne rien faire, quand une idée lui venait il s'y mettait à fond.

Et c'était actuellement le cas. Pepper avait vu que le génie était dans un nouveau projet, qui ne semblait en rien lié à Iron Man, alors elle le laissait travailler tranquillement dans son atelier pour pouvoir profiter du lit pour se reposer de sa journée.  
Cela durait depuis 3 semaines donc. 3 semaines que le couple ne partageait plus que des sourires des échanges de politesse et des légers bisous quand ils se croisaient. Plus beaucoup d'intimité entre eux donc.

Pepper ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, trop occupé par le travail, elle en oubliait ce qui pourrait être un problème de couple. Mais pas Tony ! Il avait bot être complètement pris par son nouveau projet, il n'en oubliait pas moins celle qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années maintenant et encore moins qu'il y avait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux pour un moment d'intimité.  
Il avait donc pensé entre deux formules de physique, à une petite soirée qui leur permettrait de se retrouver.

C'est donc en rentrant ce soir là, que Pepper put voir que son homme s'était habillé plutôt chiquement et s'était rasé, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien trois semaines. Elle comprit très vite qu'il avait une idée en tête et aurait volontiers refusé à cause de la fatigue qu'elle ressentait, mais devant l'effort qu'avait fait son petit-ami, elle ne pouvait qu'elle aussi faire un effort en retour pour passer un moment en sa compagnie. En effet, Tony avait dressé la table et préparer le repas. Bon il avait en réalité commander chinois et les seuls couverts sur la table étaient des baguettes et des verres de vins. C'est l'intention qui compte non ?

Pour la jolie rousse s'était le cas. Elle apprécia ce repas en tête-à-tête avec son compagnon. Ils discutèrent de leur journée, Pepper lui a raconté la réunion catastrophique qu'elle a passé avec des investisseurs français et Tony a tenté d'expliquer dans des termes simples sur quoi il travaillait.  
Le moment fut agréable pour les deux, ils ont rigolé et étaient complices.

A la fin, Pepper n'eut encore une fois rien à faire. Tony se leva et débarrassa naturellement tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle apprécia toutes ses attentions et la jeune femme finit par se lever à son tour. Elle glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son homme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. En réponse, le beau brun la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de légèreté. Un baiser qui dura un long moment, ils n'en avaient pas partagé des comme ça depuis longtemps, ils savouraient tous les deux cet instant.

C'est Pepper qui rompit leur étreinte.

« - Merci pour le repas mon cœur. Je vais te laisser, tu as encore beaucoup de travail à ce que j'ai compris. Je vais monter me coucher pour ma part.

- J'ai en effet encore du travail, mais cela attendra demain. Et d'ailleurs, cela tombe bien que tu veuilles monter, la suite de notre soirée se trouve dans la chambre. »

Pepper eu une expression des plus confuse, mais Tony continuait de la regarder avec tendresse. Il lui prit la main et lui murmura juste un « viens ». La jeune femme ne lutta pas et suivi son compagnon à l'étage.

Le milliardaire fit entrée la jolie rousse en première dans leur chambre. Il se glissa derrière elle après avoir refermé la porte, glissant ses bras au niveau de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Alors ? »

Pepper ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devant elle se trouvait une multitude de bougies qui entouraient leur lit, la pièce n'était d'ailleurs éclairée que par elles. Les draps avaient été changés dans des couleurs rouges vifs. Une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres étaient posés sur sa table de chevet. Tony avait essayé de créer une atmosphère romantique dans leur chambre pour surprendre jeune femme et cela semblait tout à fait réussit.

« - Qu'est … qu'est-ce que …

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais tendue ces derniers temps et fatiguée aussi. Alors, ce soir j'ai décidé de m'occuper de toi.

- Non Tony, c'est gentil mais ...

- Au programme pour vous ce soir, massage réalisé par des mains de maître, les miennes bien entendues et un bain relaxant prêt à être coulé et mis à la température que vous désirez par un autre expert : J.A.R.V.I.S. On commence par quoi ?»

La jeune femme pue apercevoir à travers la porte entre-ouverte de la salle de bain, que la même ambiance avec des bougies semblait régné à l'inter-rieur de la pièce. Il avait tout prévus.  
Pepper n'essaya même pas de négocier, elle craqua devant le sourire angélique mais sincère du beau brun. Il avait fait tout cela pour elle.

« - Bien dans ce cas alors … N'aillant aucun doute sur les compétences de J.A.R.V.I.S, je pense plutôt commencer par vérifier les qualités du masseur.

- Aucun problème ! Dans ce cas si, j'invite Mademoiselle Potts à ôter ses vêtements. »

Pepper se mit à rire. L'emploi de son nom de famille associée à cette action la fit rougir. Mais elle reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions et se tourna vers le playboy.

« - Tony …

- Oui ?

- Merci. »

Elle attrapa les lèvres de son homme, sans que dernier n'est le temps de régir et l'embrassa avec passion. Apparemment l'ambiance faisait son petit effet.

Pepper finit par lâcher le beau brun et en lui lançant un de ses plus beaux regard, elle partit en direction du lit en commençant à ôter ses vêtements.

Tony la regarda faire. Il avait proposé quoi déjà ? Un massage et seulement un massage hein ? Il finit par sortir de ses pensées et prendre lui aussi la direction du lit. Pepper était maintenant en sous-vêtement. Un ensemble tout simple en dentelle noire. Tony la fit s'allonger sur le ventre au centre du lit et pendant qu'elle s'installait, il enleva son jean et attrapa sous le lit ce dont il avait besoin, de l'huile de massage.  
Pepper avait pris un oreiller, glissé ses bras dessous et reposé sa tête dessus. Elle sentit un poids se positionner légèrement sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser. Elle sentit les jambes nues de Tony contre ses cuisses. Elle pivota légèrement pour le regarder : il avait toujours sa chemise blanche en haut, mais n'avait plus qu'un boxer, blanc lui aussi, pour couvrir son intimité.

« - Qu'est-que tu fais …

- Quoi ? J'ai enlevé mon pantalon pour que cela soit plus agréable pour toi, que le jean ne frotte pas contre ta peau nue. Maintenant rallonge toi et ferme les yeux, je m'occupe de tout. »

Il ponctua sa phrase en dégrafant le soutien gorge de la jeune femme. Un « eh » de protestation se fit entendre, mais il n'en eu qu'à faire. Pepper finit par l'enlever et le placer sur le côté du lit et termina par se remettre dans sa position initiale.

La jolie rousse essaya de se détendre, mais elle sentit un liquide froid parcourir le long de son dos. Il s'agissait de l'huile. Cette sensation lui procura un frisson le long du corps, qui fut très vite arrêté par les mains chaudes et fortes de son homme.

Tony commença alors son massage par la nuque et les épaules de la jeune femme. Il appuya volontairement avec force car il connaissait le stress de sa compagne et qui s'accumulait dans ses parties du corps. Au file du temps, ses mains descendaient légèrement au travers du dos. L'homme cherchait les points sensibles et quand il sentait un nœud, il travaillait dessus avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Pepper était vraiment tendu, mais Tony prit le temps de masser chaque partie de son dos jusqu'à sentir un soulagement certain venant de la jolie rousse. Il l'observait et put voir qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et qu'un léger murmure de plaisir sortait de ses lèvres. Le playboy sourit.

Content de son effet, mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter là, il descendit légèrement son corps pour se retrouver en aval de celui de Pepper. Il put ainsi faire glisser ses mains vers les hanches et fesses de la jeune femme. Cela sortit la CEO de ses pensées, mais elle n'arrêta pas Tony. Ses caresses étaient toujours aussi agréables.

Arrivé mi-cuisse, Tony fit le trajet inverse avec ses mains, mais cette fois en les faisant glisser sur le côté du corps de Pepper. Il effleura ainsi ses hanches et seins pour revenir à sa nuque. Pendant tout le trajet, il avait fait suivre son corps, remontant ainsi lui aussi ses lèvres dans le cou de sa petite-amie, tout en couvrant au passage son dos de légers baisers qui procura des frissons à la jeune femme.

Le beau brun commença alors à travailler sur le cou de la jolie rousse, alternant entre des baiser doux et léger et d'autres plus animal. Il avait aussi fait glisser sa main gauche au niveau du bas ventre de la jeune femme, mais ne fit rien de plus. Il avait seulement proposé un massage, il attendrait un geste de Pepper pour aller plus loin. Et cette dernière était actuellement complètement prise par les baisers de son homme. Elle ne put d'ailleurs retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Elle finit par pivoter sur le dos, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un visage angélique. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son homme et commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois cette dernière ouverte, Pepper fit glisser ses mains le long de ses abdos saillants et chercha à l'embrasser. Mais Tony recula légèrement, évitant le baiser. Devant l'expression surprise de la jeune femme il s'expliqua.

« - J'ai dit que je m'occupais de toi et mon massage n'est pas fini. Tu es encore tendue chérie. Laisse toi aller et promis tu auras un baiser après. »

Le génie remit en place l'oreiller sous la tête de Pepper et cette dernière, malgré une frustration évidente, se laissa faire. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui voulait attendre avant de passer à des choses plus intimes !

Tony fit couler l'huile de massage un peu partout le long du corps la rousse. Il commença par déplacer ses mains sur les côtés de son corps, effleurant sa poitrine et ses hanches. Il remonta ensuite en empruntant le même chemin et commença à travailler sur ses épaules.

Après quelques minutes, quand il sentit que Pepper était profondément détendu, les yeux fermaient, il fit glisser lentement ses mains sur ses seins. La jeune femme ne réagit pas, elle garda les paupières closes ne voulant pas stopper Tony. Ce dernier continua donc sur sa lancé et commença à effectuer des petits cercles sur ces seins.  
Au début Pepper trouve la sensation bizarre et pas spécialement agréable, mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était le fait que ce soit Tony Stark qui faisait cela ou si c'était à cause des gestes qui devenaient de plus en plus fort, mais elle commença à sentir des frissons parcourir son corps.

Son excitation grimpait. Et quand il effectua la même chose sur ses tétons, elle ne put retenir un profond gémissement.  
Pour Tony, cela sonna comme une permission pour aller encore plus loin.  
Ses mains glissèrent lentement, mais surement vers son bas ventre. Après un arrêt un peu trop long au goût de Pepper sur ses abdos, le beau brun finit par atteindre la culotte de la jeune femme. Il se mit alors à refaire le même genre de cercles effectués précédemment, mais par-dessus le bout de tissus.

Trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi intime et pour Pepper ce que lui faisait Tony n'était plus du tout agréable, mais de la torture. Elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle voulait son homme. Et ce dernier voulait attendre, encore, mais pour elle ce n'était plus possible. La fatigue jouant surement, elle ne pouvait plus résister et après une nouvelle secousse de plaisir produit par les gestes innocents, mais experts de Tony, Pepper décida de prendre les choses en main.

Elle se releva et saisit la tête de son homme entre ses mains. Ce dernier ne pu réagir que déjà il sentit que sa langue avait retrouvé sa partenaire de jeu. Sa chemise tomba au sol et bientôt il se retrouva allongé avec une jolie rousse étendu sur lui.  
Cette dernière rompit leur échange et après avoir perdu son partenaire dans son regard vert, elle prit la parole.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué Tony. »

Le génie n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme enlevée les derniers bouts de tissus qui gênaient à la connexion de leurs intimités. Le playboy se sentit entrer en elle. Un gémissement de la rousse lui confirma ce qu'il se passait. Pepper avait prit les devants, elle dominait. Il était allongé, elle était assise sur lui. Il aurait voulu caresser ses seins, mais la violence des secousses que lui produisait les mouvements de bassins de la jeune femme le paralysait. Il put juste glisser ses mains aux niveaux des hanches de sa maitresse pour essayer de l'accompagner et l'aider dans ses déplacements.

Une Pepper dominante, Dieu que c'était bon ! Trop bon peut être, car Tony sentit que l'orgasme allait le frapper d'un instant à l'autre. Il devait empêcher cela, ralentir sa partenaire. Trois semaines qu'il n'a strictement rien fait, en conséquence son corps était indéniablement en manque.

Il se redressa et pris sa partenaire dans ses bras. Ils étaient maintenant en position du lotus, une position qui procurait beaucoup moins de plaisir, mais une sensation d'intimité et connexion parfaite. Les jouissements de Pepper diminuèrent, elle apprécia ce moment de douceur et caresses. Elle continuait toujours de bouger ses hanches, mais de façon beaucoup plus lente. Tous les deux reprirent des forces et profitèrent de cette petite pause avant la reprise d'ébat plus fort.

Et c'est Tony qui reprit. Faisant basculer sa partenaire sur le dos, il ne mit pas longtemps à installer un rythme rapide et fort avec ses hanches. Mais il conversa beaucoup de passion dans ces gestes, couvrant les lèvres de Pepper d'une multitude de baisers.  
Les deux amants gémissaient de plus en plus fort. Ce fut Tony qui craqua le premier. Il cria le nom de sa moitié sous la puissance de son orgasme. Celui de Pepper vint au moment où elle sentit Tony venir en elle. Les deux corps se sont effondrés. Le beau brun se déplaça au côté de la belle rousse.

« - Toi aussi, tu m'as terriblement manqué. »

Pepper sourit. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais elle était vidée de toute force physique. Elle glissa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme et tout les deux commencèrent à fermer les yeux.

La jeune femme repensa à tous ce qu'avait fait Tony pour elle ce soir. Et après quelques minutes se souvint d'une chose.

« - Tu m'avais pas parlé d'un bain ?

- Hum …

- Allez viens ! »

Tony était sur le point de partir vers le pays de Morphée quand il vit sa rousse se levait, attraper la bouteille de vin et les verres et partir en direction de la salle de bain. Il savait comment cela aller finir dans cette pièce.  
Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme !

Il finit par se lever et rejoindre la douce Pepper. Et il prit grand soin à refermer la porte une fois entrée dans la salle de bain.

* * *

**Review attendu ! **

**Et un grand merci pour m'avoir lu.**


End file.
